Ferid Bathory daughter (Owari no Seraph x oc)
by Kataradragon
Summary: Luna never knew who her parents were, and she doesn't really care. Her family is her friends, who she fights together in the demon army. But what happens when she meets her father during one of the mission. and its no other than Ferid Bathory.
1. Prologue

**16 years ago**

Young women ran through the forest with all her stances, and tried to not look back, afraid of the man she was hiding from was behind her. She wished that she never met him, never fallen in love with and never got involved with him. If she knew he was a monster from the night, she never would have gone near him. But now it was too late, the only thing she could do now was saving the only thing that was dear to her.

She stops running when she saw a big sign saying 'orphanage', and sigh in relief.

"Thank god." She fell down on her knees and pulled out a baby wrapped in a thick blanket under her cloak. The baby stared at her with big beautiful silver eyes, and begin to giggle and tried to reach the women's women smiled sadly at the baby and gently grabbed the baby's little hand.

"Am sorry, I wish I could be part of your life. But this is the only way to keep you safe, safe from him."

The baby tilled her head to the side and looked at the women in confused.

The women gently placed a kiss on the baby's forehead, before putting the baby on the doorstep to the orphanage.

"Good bye, my beautiful child." Tears ran down the women's face when she turned her back to the baby and ran. She could here her baby cry, cry for her. But she forced herself to ignore it and run faster. But even after 3 hours of running, she could still hear her baby crying for her. She stops running and looked behind her, she was miles away from the orphanage now, but she could still see the orphanage with her baby crying. She covers her mouth with her hand and cried loudly.

"There you are."

The women stared around in surprise and saw the one person she ran away from.

"F...Ferid."

A man with long silver hair, dressed in a white uniform smiled at her and walked to her.

Her whole body begins to shake and turned around to run, but when she turned around the man was there and smirked down at her.

"Where is she?."

The women shook her head. " I don't know."

The man glowing red eyes darkened, and he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Where is she?."

No answer.

"Where is she!?." His grip around her throat tightened and made it hard for the women to breath.

"Far….far." She tried to talk but had a hard time to say the words.

The man loosened his grip and glared at her. " Tell me."

The women swallow and glared at the man with so much hate.

"Far away from you, bloodsucker."

"Crack!."

The women stared at the man in surprise and fell down to the ground with her neck broken.

The man turned his back to her body and looked up at the moon.

"I will find you my dear daughter, and when I find you." He smirked. " I will never let you out of my sight."


	2. Chapter 1

**16 years later**

 **Luna pov**

Now

"Luna, wake up!."

I growled and pulled up my blanket over my head and tried to go back to sleep. " Two more hours."

"No, you need to wake up now!."

The blanket flew out from my bed and made me shiver when the cold air come against my warm body. I glared at the purple haired girl, who stood at the end of my bed and smiled.

"Time to go up."

I put my pillow over my head and tried to go back to sleep, but it was not easy to go back to sleep without my fluffy, warm blanket.

" Come on, Luna." She begins to poke my shoulder. " Guren are going to give us a new mission."

I glanced at my clock on the nightstand and narrow my eyes.

"Its four in the morning, he told us to meet him at seven."

Shinoa giggled. " I know, but it never hurt to come early."

I sigh and slowly sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes. " But this is too early, I could have slept for two more hours." I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

Do you know what the mission is about?." While enjoying the warm water against my skin.

" I don't know, I just hope we don't fight any Nobel like last time."

I couldn't agree more, last mission we teamed together another team and fight a big group of vampire, and one of them was a Nobel. The Nobel was the hardest, many of the other team died and we other got broken bones and big brushes. But we killed the Nobel and finish the mission, but I know we don't have the skill to fight another Nobel. The one we killed was one of the weakest Nobel, and if it was that hard to kill a weak Nobel. We are nothing against the stronger one.

I turned off the water and wrapped my body in a white towel.

"How is Yuu?."

"He's recovering, he was lucky that he didn't lose his leg."

I sigh. " Yeah, but he let his emotion get the best of him."

I stared at my replication in the mirror and was surprised how bad a look. My dark blue eyes were filled with red cracks, my long silver hair was tangled into big knots, that I know will take a while to brush it out. And blue marks were all over my body, showing how badly beaten I was from the last mission.

"Oh...F..F..Fluffy bunnies." I said to myself and grabbed the brush.

Shinoa slowly opened the door to the bathroom and grinned.

" Its sound so funny when you say fluffy bunnies when you are mad."

I glared at her while trying to untangle the big knot. " My director at the orphanage told me to not say bad words in front of the younger !."

The brush got stuck in the knots and was hanging from my hair.

"Oh no."

Shinoa laughs and walked over to me. " let me help you.'

She gently to the brush out from my hair, and slowly begin to brush my hair. " You need to brush your hair more often."

"I will try, I just been busy with mission lately."

Shinoa stops brushing my hair and stared at the side of my neck with wide eyes. " What is that?."

"Huh?." I turned to the side and stared in the mirror to see a small red diamond shape mark on my neck. " oh that, that is a scar I had ever seen I was little."

"How did you get it?."

I shrugged. " I don't know."

 **Third person pov**

on the top of a tall building in the destroyed city, stood Ferid with his Nobel uniform, and in his hand was a picture of a baby with big dark blue eyes. He scanned the city with his eyes like he was searching for something. But even how hard he tried he didn't see anything moving was he was. He looked down at the picture and had a small smile on his lips. He caressed the picture with his finger and stared at the small scar the baby in the picture had on its neck.

" My little jewel."


	3. Chapter 2

After Shinoa was done brushing Luna's hair, they both walked down the hall to Guren office. Luna rubbed her eyes while wondering if Guren was awake this early in the morning, she really didn't want to go to his apartment and wake him up.

"Do you think Guren is up this early in the morning?."

Shinoa shrugged her shoulder while smiling. " I don't know."

They stop in front of Guren office, and Shinoa gently knocked on the door.

"Go away!

Luna and Shinoa looked at each other and opened the door.

Guren glared at them while sitting behind his desk with papers in his hands.

" I said go away." He softens when he turned to Luna. "Goodmorning Luna."

"Goodmorning Guren, and sorry for disturbing you."

He glanced at the clock. " Why are you even up?."

Luna pointed at Shinoa, who was humming some melody to herself. " She woke me up."

Guren shook his head. " Go back to sleep, Luna."

"Am already awake."

Guren sigh and watched Luna sit down on the couch in his office. Her uniform was a perfect fit for her body, showing off her curves. And instead of wearing a skirt like Shinoa, she wore a pair of black shorts showing a little of her Snow White skin on her legs. Her long beautiful silver hair was hanging around her body like a shiny blanket and made her beautiful sapphire blue eyes stand out. Guren raised an eyes brow when he realizes that she didn't wear her tall black boots that she always wore.

"Where are your boots?."

She looked down to her feet. " there are in my room, they are still wet after the rain from yesterday." She rubbed the big blue bruise she had on her neck and yawned.

"I think they will be dry before go on my mission."

Shino walked over to Gurens table. " That's why we are here. What is our next mission?."

Guren looked through the Paige of paper, and fished up a paper that was stained of dirt. " your next mission is in Shinjuku, I got reports from a team there that a group of vampires is there. And a few of them are nobels."

" Did the report say how many nobels?." Asked Shinoa and looked at Gurens with a serious face.

He looked through the paper again and shook his head. " No, it doesn't say. But don't worry, my team will come too, but we take another way. Just to check on the other teams in the area." He turned to the window. " Yuu will accompany you on this mission."

Both luna and Shinoa stared at him like he was crazy.

" Guren, I don't think Yuu is well enough to fight. He is still recovering." Said Luna while walking up to him. Guren turned around to face her, but quickly looked down when he realizes how close she was.

"It's already decided, Yuu will accompany you."

Luna shook her head and walked out from Gurens office, Shinoa walked after her and could help to notice the look Guren had when Luna walked out.

A few hours later, the whole team was gathered around a hummer that Guren got for them. Yuu was sitting in the backseat and looked really excited to be out on the field. But everybody could see how tired and how little energy he had. Luna tried to talk to him, make him not come along in this mission. But Yuu was stubborn as ever and told Luna that he was fine enough to fight. Which Luna didn't believe at all, but she knew that it was impossible to convince Yuu when he decided on something. And when everybody jumped into to the car, Shinoa took the chance to sit in the driver seat. And Yuu and Shiho begin to laugh at her because she was so small in the driver seat, it almost looked like a 4-year-old girl was sitting there. But they quickly shut their mouth when they saw Shinoas devilish smile, and they got their punishment for laughing at her. Luna just shook her head and said to the boys that they should never joke about a girls height before she opend the trunk and jumped in. It was the only place left for her while, Shiho and Shinoa sat at the front, and Yuu, Mitsuba, And Yoichi sat on the back seat. Shiho was the on driving and tried to not look at Shinoa who sat beside him while talking to Yuu about never joking about Shinoa's height again. They drew for a few hours, and Luna begins to get bored while looking at the passing by buildings of the destroyed city.

"Are we there yet?."

"Soon," said Shiho while turning to the right to avoid a big pile of stone. " We should be there in 20 min."

Luna sighs heavily and begins to lay down to take a nap.

"Hey!. Don't fall asleep!."

Luna glared at Mitsuba and rolled to her side so her back was facing Mitsuba. " Am just resting."

"You can't rest now, we have to be on our guards in case some vampire attack us on the way."

Luna growled annoyed and sat up again. She knows Mitsuba was right, vampires could be waiting anywhere and ready to attack them. She was just so tired after sitting in this car for so many hours, and nothing happened.

"I know, sorry. Its just so boring sitting here, and just look at the destroying buildings." She glanced at a big statue they passed by. " This feels like a ghost town."

"Yeah," Yuu looked around. " Can't believe this only happened in 8 years."

"I wish every day that this was a bad dream." Said Luna and looked at the back window sadly. " And my family would wake me up and tell me the cookies are ready."

Yuu put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. " I know what you mean, I miss my family too." He rubbed his eyes, to hide that he was crying. " Was your parents nice?."

Luna took a deep breath. " I don't know my parents." Yuu looked at her in surprise.

"Really?.'

She nodded. " I was left on the doorstep to an orphanage when I was just a baby. "

Yuu's eyes widen and were on his way to tell her about this relationship with his parents, till Shinoa begin to yell.

"Vampire!."

Everybody looked at the front window and saw a vampire Nobel standing in the middle of the road with a smile on his face.

"Turn!." Screamed Luna while watching the vampire coming closer and closer.

Shinoa shook her head. " No, speed up and drive right into him!."

Shiho begins to speed up, and Luna begins to open the trunk door. Yoichi stared at her. " What are you doing?."

"I must come out from this car somehow before we crash into him." She glanced at the front window and gulped, and before they crashed into the vampire everybody jumped out and landed on the hard ground.

 **Luna pov**

I landed hard on the ground and saw the vampire Nobel stopping the car with just one hand. And throw it away like the car was just a Pisces of paper. He was muscular vampire with broad shoulders. He has maroon bangs and thick eyebrows, while the rest of his hair is dark brown. His long hair is kept in a braid that comes over his shoulder on the left side of his neck. He has a single piercing in each ear. Like all vampires, he has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears.

But he did not wear the standard uniform for vampire soldiers I was used to fighting. He wore black boots with white heels and toes that reach below his knees. He wore white pants and a white army shirt; the top buttons are undone to show his pecs. He had a black belt with a chain on the right side and his scabbard on the left. He wore a black sleeve and glove over his right arm, and this sleeve is fastened to his the cape that covers his left shoulder and reaches the back of his right shoulder. The sleeve has two white stripes at the end. He has a second cape trailing from his waist to the back of his knees.

He smirked down at my friends.

"Oh ho!, what do we have here?." He laughed sarcastically while my friends coughing because of the dust. I quickly stood up and pulled out my cursed gear, that was two swords, one long and one that was shorter. His eyes landed on me, and he whistled. " What do we have here?."

In a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of me and made me jump back in surprise. His eyes study me and smiled.

" What a beauty you are."

I stared at him in surprise, while I saw Yuu and the other sneak up to him from behind. The vampire leaned his face closer to mine, and I quickly took a few step back while my face was burning.

He smirked and he disappeared. Me and my friends looked around but didn't see the vampire anywhere.

I scratched my head. "Where did he go?."

"Did you miss me?."

I looked over my shoulder to see him standing behind me, holding strings of my hair in his hand. He gently kissed my hair and looked at me. " What's your name?."

" Like hell, she tells you." Screamed Yuu, while cutting off the vampire arm, the one the vampire hand held my hair.

The vampire glanced at Yuu but didn't look mad at all. He uses his other hand to pull out his sword and pointed it at Yuu.

"Sword drink my blood." Spikes came through his hand, and he begins to attack Yuu. Yuu blocked his attack with his sword, but the vampire was much stronger than him and made him flew backward and hit a building.

"Yuu!." Yoichi begins to shoot at the vampire, but the vampire just disappeared and appeared behind Yoichi with a big smile.

"You missed me."

Yoichi stared at him in fear, while the vampire was ready to attack him.

"No," I used my long sword to stop the vampire attack. " Yoichi run."

Yoichi nodded and ran to get a better position to shoot from.

" So what your name sweetie?." Asked the vampire again, while our swords were still against each other.

I growled at him and used my other hand with the smaller sword to injure him. He jumped back and landed on a big pile of rocks. " Will you tell me your name if I tell you my name?."

"Maybe," I said while struggled my shoulders. But of course, i won't tell him my name. Two vampire women appeared beside the guy, and the one with blond hair gave him the arm Yuu cut off him. "Here is your arm, Crowley-same. Lord Ferid requested for your presence at the front- line."

"Ah, that's too bad. This place was just getting more excited." He looked at me and smiled. " Oh well, there's always be next time. " he turned to my friends and smirked. "See you later, cute livestocks. Next time I will suck you dry and bring that little beauty with me."

My face begins to het up again, while Yuu and the other glared at him. Before Crowley disappeared with the two women, he looked at me and blow a kiss. " See you next time."


	4. Chapter 3

**Luna pov**

Yuu and the other run up to me, while I stared at the spot Crowley stood a few seconds ago. I wanted to slap myself for being so weak, he was playing with us. There was no way we could win against him. He didn't even fight with his full power against us, and it was enough for him to play around. I growled and put my swords back in their holder.

"Luna, are you okay?."

"Did he hurt you?."

" Next time I will kill him for flirting with you."

I stared at the other in surprise while they talked at the same time, and made it hard for me to know who said what.

"Guys am okay," I said with my hands up and tried to calm them down.

Shinoa hugged me with a bone-breaking hug and made it hard for me to breath properly.

"Sh..Shinoa, that too hard."

She quickly let go of me. " Sorry.'

I took a few deep breath. "It's okay."

Mitsuba padded on my back. " I think we should hand out the pills to the guys. This Nobel was really strong, we will meet more who are like that."

I nodded. " Yeah."

Mitsuba walked over to the guys and handed out the pills while telling them about them. The side effect, how long it will last and all that.

 **Yuu pov**

I listen to Mitsuba while she told us guys all about the pills, while I glanced at Luna. The wind was blowing through her long hair and made her hair flew around cover her face. She looked irritated while she tried to push her hair from her face.

'Awe, she's so cute.' I thought too myself an walked over to her.

"How's it going?."

She sighs. " Bad, I forgot my ribbon back home and now my hair is on my face." A string of her hair was over her nose, and Luna glared at it. " Sometimes I wonder if I should cut my hair short."

"No!."

She jumped back and stared at him in surprise. " Huh?!.'

I gulped and felt my face het up. I didn't want her to cut her beautiful hair, her long beautiful silver hair. I couldn't picture her with short hair.

"I..I..I. " I tried to figure out what to say, and then I realize I have the ripped off fabric from last time in my pocket. I took the black fabric out and handed it out to her.

"You can use this, I forgot to throw it away from the last mission."

She gave me a small smile. " Thanks." She took the fabric and turned her back to me while wrapped her hair in a ponytail. While she did that, I couldn't help to think of Ferid when she had her back to me. He always had his hair in a ponytail back when I was still in Sanguinem, but his hair was nothing like Luna's hair. Hers was much more beautiful than his. I shiver when I thought of him and shook my head and looked at Luna who still had her back to me. After a few seconds, she had her hair in a ponytail and turned to me, and had a big smile that made my heart leap out from my chest.

"Thanks, Yuu, this made it so much easier."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down my beating heart. " You welcome."

"Yuu, Luna!. We must go now.!' Screamed Shinoa and waved a hand in the air.

Luna giggled. " Okay!." She turned to me. " Let go."

 **Luna pov**

We walked for a long time and thank god we didn't meet more vampire on the way so far. I scratched on the side of my neck, and wonder if the mark was visible now that my hair tied together in a ponytail.

"Shinoa is the mark visible?."

She walked over to me and looked at my neck. " Only half of it, do you want to cover it up?."

I sigh. " I don't want Guren to see it, he will think a vampire bite me." I thought back the time I was with Guren during a mission, and how worked out Guren was when he saw my mark. It took many hours for me to explain to him that it was an old scar I had ever seen I was little. I shook my head and scratched on the side of my neck again.

Shinoa giggled. " don't worry, he only does that because he cares about you."

"I know, I know. But I don't want him to get worked up over an old mark."

"Boom!."

We all stop walking while watching a big explosion behind a big building in front us.

Yuu pulled out his sword and had the pill ready in his hand. " Finally, we can kill some more vampire!."

"Yuu, wait!." But he just ignores me and ran to the battlefield and the other ran after him besides Mitsuba and Shinoa, who stood beside me with crossed arms.

We looked at each other and sigh.

"Boys." We said at the same time and ran after them.

 **Ferid pov**

I blocked the attack that was meant for Mika and turned to the human. I hit him right across his face and sent him flying, while the other humans watched him in horror.

'Awe, humans are so fun to play with.'

I turned to Mika who glared at me with so much hate while standing up. "You owe me one, Mika," I said cheerfully.

"I didn't ask for your help." I ran with his full speed to the human I stopped and had his sword high up in the air.

I crossed my arms and watched the other vampire fighting the other humans with bored eyes. No of the humans was the one I was looking for. The one I was looking for 16 years now, my daughter.

I sigh and jumped up to high piles of stones and watched the fight from above. Mika lunged at the humane and disarmed the human's weapon and knocked him to the ground.

"Guren!." I looked away from the fight to see more humans were running into the fight, and on the front was the boy Mika wanted to save. Yūichirō Hyakuya.

"Mika, you better hurry. More are coming."

"Shut up!." Said Mika and pushed his sword right into human's chest.

 **Luna pov**

"No!." Screamed Yuu and ran faster when he saw the blond vampire hurt Guren.

"What the hell are you doing to Guren!. "

The vampire pushed Guren away before slowly turning around.

"What?. More annoying hu.." the vampire stared at Yuu with wide eyes. And didn't stop Yuu when Yuu pushed his sword right into his chest.

"Y..Yuu!?."

Yuu looked up at the vampire and backed away with wide eyes filled with fear. " Mika?."

Guren covers his wound with his hand and looked at Yuu.

"Yuu, use your cursed gear."

Yuu stood there frozen and didn't seem to hear Guren at all, which made Guren mad.

"Yūichirō, this is an order. Kill this vampire now!."

That woke Yuu up from his frozen state, but he didn't kill the vampire front of him, he turned to Guren with are you serious look. " I cant, he's my family."

"He's an enemy!." Screamed Guren and slowly stood up.

Yuu was on his way to say something, but the blond vampire picked him up and jumped away with Yuu in his arms.

"Mika!. Put me down!."

"Yuu!." I screamed at him and watched him and the blond vampire disappeared. " Oh no!."

 **Ferid pov**

I watched Mika jumping away with Yuichiro, while the other vampire begins to attack the humans Yuichiro was with.

"Hi, Ferid. You called."

I turned around and smiled. " Crowley, what took you so long?."

Crowley walked up to me and watched the fight. Chess and Horn jumped down and wanted to be part of the fun.

"Sorry, saw something on the way to caught my eyes."

I glanced at him and wonder what could have caught his eyes.

"Oh, really?."

He nodded. " Yes, I saw a very beautiful young girl." He closed his eyes like he was dreaming. " With long silver hair."

'What?.'

"What did you say?." I asked while trying to keep my hopes down.

" I said.." Crowley looked down to the battlefield and had a huge smile. " There she is!." He pointed down to a girl who was fighting a few vampire by herself with two swords. One long and one short.

My eyes widen when I saw her, her long silver hair was in a ponytail like me, dark blue eyes that reminded me of the women I killed 16 years ago and her skin was Snow White almost like mine. I watched her fight and wonder if it really was her.

"Isn't she be.." I ran down to the battlefield before Crowley could Finnish what he was going to say. My eyes were still on the girl while I ran, but then the human Mika stabbed stopped me with a bloody smirk on his lips.

"Where do you think you are going?."

I glanced at the girl before smiling at the human in front of me.

'My, my your human doesn't know how to give up."

"Tsk," The human swinger his sword at me, but I easily avoided it and hit his face hard.

"You to slow!." I wrapped my hand around his throat and lifted him up so he didn't touch the ground. " You lose."

"AAHHH!." Everybody turned their attention to where the scream come from, and there stood Mika's human with a giant black wing coming out from his back.

The human I held up chuckled. " It has started."

I glared at him, and tighten my grip around his throat.

"You humans are so greedy, experiment with The Seraph of the end."

"Yuu?." The girl with silver hair walked up to Yuichiro while one of his eyes was turning to red and the other eye black.

The humans I held stared at her. " Luna, stop!. Don't go closer to him!."

'Luna, so that her name', I thought to myself and watched her walking closer to Yuichiro.

 **Luna pov**

I walked closer to Yuu, while he stared at me with one red eye and one black eye.

I gulped loudly. " Yuu?."

"S...S.."

"Are you okay, Yuu?." I put a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes glared at me and made me jump back in fear.

"Sinner must be Annihilated!." He lifted his sword up in the air and was ready to slice me in half.

I closed my eyes and was ready to die, but then arms were around me and a strong wind was against my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was not in front of Yuu anymore, but far to his left.

"Now, let's see if am right." Said a voice near my ear

"Huh?."

A hand pulled down the part of my jacket that covers my neck, and when I looked over my shoulder I saw a silver-haired vampire smiling at me. I tried to get out from his grip, but he was too strong.

"Shh, I just want to see if you are the one am looking for."

He said while pushing down my jacket to see my neck.

Fear was growing inside me, while I closed my eyes while waited for the pain. But I didn't feel any teeth sucking into my neck, instead, I felt the vampire finger caressing my mark on my neck gently. He held me closer against his chest, almost like he was hugging me.

I opened my eyes and stared at him confused, while he smiled at me with gentle eyes.

"Finally." He said in a whisper and caressed my hair…

"W..What are you doi.."

"AAAHH!."

Yuu appeared beside us and was ready to attack us with his sword. The vampire who still had his arms around me, begin to run. But Yuu cut down the vampire's arm that was around me, and I fell down to the ground. The vampire looked really mad and pulled out his sword to fight Yuu.

"No!." I jumped up and ran to Yuu and wrapped my arms around him. " Yuu, this is not you."

"S..Sinners."

"Yuu, This is not you. Please come back to us." I stared into his red and black eye and put a hand against his cheek. "Please, Yuu."

His eyes widen and slowly the black wing on his back begin to disappear, and his eyes slowly turned back to the emerald green color I knew so well. He bilked a few times and looked at me with weak eyes.

"L..Luna." And he fell down to the ground.

"Yuu!." I bent down to him, but before I could check if he was okay, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and the world turned black.

 **Mika pov**

I watched Ferid lifting up the unconscious girl with the arm that was not cut off. Crowley appeared beside him and lifted up Ferid other arm and smiled. " Need a hand.'

Ferid glanced at Crowley and smiled." Thanks, crowley." He looked down at the girl in his arm, and she was hanging like a rag doll. Ferid looked up to see more humans were coming and ran up to me. " We must go, Mika."

"But Yuu…"

"You get another chance right now, we must retreat."

I sigh annoyed and follow Ferid back to Sanguinem.

 **Guren pov**

'No!." I tried to stand up while watching the vampire retreat with one of them with Luna in their arms.

How could I let this happened?. What are they going to do to her?.


	5. Chapter 4

Krul knew Ferid was a sneaky bastard, always surprised her when she least knew it. But this time was different when he walked in with a big smile on his lips while holding an unconscious girl his arm.

"Am back Krul. Did you miss me~?."

"No, I didn't." She glanced at the girl and was surprised to see long beautiful silver hair, that made Ferid silver hair look gray.

" Did you capture a prisoner?." She jumped off her throne and saw the girl's demon company uniform. " Am surprised she even alive, you usually take the chance to drink them dry."

Ferid eyes harden and didn't seem to joke around like he usually does, which surprised Krul even more. " I will never do that to my little jewel." His arms around the girl tightened. Krul tiled her head to the side and wonder what was so special about this human.

" Is that human that special to you?."

Ferid looked down at the girl in his arm and his face soften, it was not a fake expression he usually does. This was real.

"Yes, she is my daughter."

Krul stood frozen and stared at Ferid like he just growled two heads.

"Huh?."

Crowley, Chess and Horn were at the door and looked surprised too.

Crowley appeared beside Ferid and slap his Ferid shoulder.

"Hah!, that was a good one Ferid. For a second there I thought you where serious." Said Crowley, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw how serious Ferid was.

"You are not joking around?."

"No, am not."

Krul walked down to them and pulled the girl head up by her hair, and couldn't help to blush when she saw the beautiful face that would put an angel to shame.

She traced a finger over the girls face. " How is that possible?." She looked up at Ferid. " Did you turn her?."

He shook his head. " No, you see she is born as a half-blood."

"Born!. How is that possible?."

Ferid smirked. " I have my ways."

Krul glared at him. " There are going to be a meeting about this, nobody has been born as a half-blood." She looked back at the girl. " But how do you know it's her?."

Ferid put the girl down to the floor and pulled down the girl's jacket to show a diamond-shaped mark on her neck. " I left my mark on her when she was born, to bad that her human mother got the chance to hide her from me. I can imagine how the humans poisoned her mind about us vampires." He moved away the hair from the girl's face and smiled. " And.." he lifted up her hand and gently bit one of her fingers, blood ran down from her finger. But it was the strong smell of the blood that surprised everybody, it smelled so delicious that even Krul didn't know if she could hold herself to not drink the girl's blood. The little bite mark on the girl's finger quickly healed, and the strong smell was almost gone. Ferid lifted her up and walked out from the throne room. Crowley, chess and Horn walked after him and couldn't keep their eyes from the girl. Ferid looked at Chess and Horn.

"You two, I want you to do something for me."

 **A few hours later**

 **Luna pov**

"Ouch."

My head really hurts, it felt like somebody just drove over me with a very heavy truck or something. I slowly sat up and held my head and breathed slowly.

"Awe, you are awake~. " said a voice and sound of heels against hard floor was heard.

I blinked a few times and wonder who was speaking.

"Awe she is so cute~." Said another voice, much more cheerful and I could feel movement under me like I was on a bed and somebody sat beside me.

I slowly turned to the left where I heard the voice and stared directly into blood red eyes.

"AHHH!." I jumped back in surprise and fell down from an edge and hit my head against the hard cold floor. "Ouch!." I held my head again while feeling the cold floor against my bare back. Wait, what?.

The women on the bed giggled and crawl over to the edges and looked down at me. My eyes widen when I recognize the chin-length iris-colored hair and bangs that frame the women's face. She was one of the vampires that were with the red-haired vampire, Crowley.

She smiled down at me. " Ferid will love the dress we put on her."

I stared at her a few seconds before I realize what she said and looked down at myself to see I was not in my uniform anymore. Instead, I was in a knee long black dress with white lace under and a big white bow around my waist. I touched around my neck and felt a bow around my neck that held the dress up, and I touched my back and felt a big opening.

"W..What?." I blinked a few times and hoped that I was dreaming and I will wake up any second in my bed.

Somebody walked up behind me, and I turned to see the blond haired vampire that I recognize too. She smiled down at me and bent down, and caressed my face with her long slender fingers.

"I hope Ferid let us play with you~."

I swallow and crawl backward away from her.

"Awe, she is so cute when she is scared." Said the one with the iris-color hair, while she jumped up from the bed. " I want to put her in a pink dress next time."

I froze and didn't like what I was hearing, I really don't like dresses. I feel so uncomfortable like I do now in this black dress.

The door into the room opened and the red-haired vampire Crowley walked in and looked really happy. He looked down at me and I could see how his eyes study every inch of my body. My face heated up and I wrapped my arms around me.

" Awe," he walked over to me and put his hands on my cheeks. " Your face is so soft and warm~."

The blond women walked up to us and crossed her arms. " Where is Ferid?."

Crowley looked up at her. " He's on a meeting, the news about this little doll spread fast."

"Shouldn't we be at that meeting too?."

He shook his head. " No, only the higher nobels will be there, " he smirked and looked at me with eyes that made me shiver in fear.

"Ferid told us to look after you till he comes back."

I backed away and saw how happy the two women were.

"Yay, that means we can play with her~."

I gulped and quickly jumped up on my feet and ran out from the room.

I could hear Crowley chuckled while I ran down the corridor with my bare feet against the cold floor.

"Awe looks like she wants to play hide and seek~."

I looked over my shoulder and didn't see any of them behind me.

"Yay!, hide and seek. Let's count to 100 and see if who will find her first!."

My heart begins to beat faster when I heard them say that and looked around in panic. They just see this as a fun game, but for me, it felt like life or death.

"50!."

"What!?." I stared at the direction I came from and wonder if I heard right.

"60!."

I gulped and saw stairs going down, and decided to run down.

"70!."

"Oh lord, " downstairs I ran through the first door I saw and ran right into a big library with rows and rows of shelves filled with books, and beside the door, I came through, was two big couches in front of each other and 4 chairs.

"100!. Ready or not here we come!."

I quickly ran down to the shelves and hidden behind the 5th row, and held my breath. I know it was the worst place to hide in, but what else could I do?. I don't know this place, and I didn't have time to look through the other rooms while I had vampires after me.

"Where can our little doll be~?. Maybe she is here~?!." The Sound of a door opened loudly somewhere else in this place, but I still jumped in surprise like they were right beside me.

"No, she was not there ~."

The other women begin to speak." Alright Chess, maybe she is in this room."

Another sound of a door opened, but this one sounded much closer.

"No, not here."

"Than maybe she is here..' The door opened and this time it was the door to the library, where I was. I held myself from jumping in surprise or making any sounds. I slowly walked to the end of the shelf I was behind and peeked to see Crowley looking around with a playful smile on his face. " My, My. You are really good at hiding, Luna."

My eyes widen in surprise. ' how does he know my name?.' I thought back to the mission. ' Maybe he heard Guren screaming my name during the fight?.'

"Hm." Crowley walked down while looking at every bookshelf he walked past. I tiptoe to the other side of the bookshelf I was behind and hide behind the other end of the shelves. "No, not here~."

I heard his footstep walking past the shelves I was and walked father down. I relaxed a little, but when I turned the other way.

"Ahh!."

Crowley stood there with his arms crossed and smiled at me.

"Found you~."

 **Krul pov**

"Well, this was is big news."

I looked at the screen where the images of Urd was visible. And I was surprised to see he had a small smile on his lips, which mean he was really interested. " I never heard anybody being born as a half-blood." He glanced at Ferid who stood beside me with his normal playful mood.

"Hah!. This is really interesting!. " Said Lest while resting his chin in his hands and looked at Ferid. " You are a sneaky bastard, Ferid."

Ferid chuckled. "I take that as a compliment~."

Urd leaned back in his chair. " This is the first in the vampire history." He thought for a second and looked directly at me. " I want to meet this girl."

"Me too." Said lest while taking a sip from his glass that was filled with blood. " I wonder if she is like you, Ferid."

"Tsk."

Everybody turned to me, and I crossed my legs.

" I really hope she is not like Ferid. " I smirked. ". But I know she has a beauty that not even you can compare, Ferid.'

I was ready for Ferid to look a little mad or something, but instead, he looked proud.

"She is my precious jewel."


	6. Chapter 5

**Luna pov**

My whole body was shaking in fear while Crowley just stood there relaxed like he had all the time in the world, while his eyes were staring at me like I was his lunch or something. I took a few step back, and Crowley tilled his head to the side.

"Awe, I like that expression." He begins to walk up to me, and I answer by walking backward to keep the distance between us. He smirked and his two pointy teeth were visible. " I wonder.." He looked to be in deep thought, and appeared right in front of me and poked my side.

"Eeek!." I jumped in surprise and wrapped my arms around me to cover my side, while my face was burning up.

" Crowley~."

Both me and Crowley turned to the door and my eyes widen in surprise. A slender vampire with long, silver hair that reaches his hips and possesses rather beautiful looks. He had bangs and a lock of hair over either ear. He keeps his hair tied back into a ponytail with a black ribbon. The ribbon tails trail to his shoulders. He also wears a pair of red diamond-shaped earrings dangling from either ear. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a decorative cut. It has a black line with dark gray rhombi intermittently dispersed along it. The cuffs off the shirt are black and have four gold buttons down the outside. White lace ruffles come out of the cuffs over his hands. White gloves and a white cape with a decorative cut over his shoulders and arms. It reaches to his waist in the front and down to his upper thighs in the back. The cape has black shoulder details as well as the black vampire insignia on the left shoulder. It also has two black buttons on the right. A gold ring connects to the vampire insignia and is attached to a chain running under his ruffles. There are some gold decorations hanging from this chain. There is a wide dark gray strap beneath this cape moving from his right shoulder to his left hip. The collar is decorated with a scarlet bow at the base of his throat. The tails of the ribbon reach his lower chest. Two layers of white ruffles are present beneath the bow and reach his mid-chest.

He also had a white waistcoat he wears over his posterior. It is split down the center and reaches his mid-calf. It is held in place by a wide black belt with a large buckle. The buckle rests on his left hip.

He dons a pair of white pants and black boots, which reach his upper thigh. The boots have four golden buttons at his thigh and three at his calf. The boots are white at the toes, sole, and heel. A pair of small black ribbons meet over either heel and are kept in place by a small white button detail in the center. Just the look of his clothes showed that he was not any normal vampire like Crowley.

Crowley smiled at the silver-haired vampire. " Ferid, you are back?."

'So that is Ferid.' I thought to myself and took a few step away from Crowley who still smiled at Ferid.

Ferid chuckled and begin to walk. " I told you to look after my little jewel, and keep her in her room." His eyes turned to me and his eyes soften

"I know I know, I just wanted to play with her a little."

"There you are~!." I jumped in surprise and field arms wrapped around me, and something big and soft against my back. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the two women smiling at me.

The blond women looked up And her Expression become serious when she saw Ferid. " Oh, you are back."

Ferid tilled his head to the side while he still had a smile on his face. " You sound disappointed, Horn~."

Her arms around me tightened. " We wanted to play some more with our little doll~."

Ferid eyes darkened. "She's mine." And the next second Ferid appeared in front of me and wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up like I was light as air.

Both the women glared at him, while I tried to pull myself out from his grip on me, but there was no use.

He chuckled and gently caressed my face with his long fingers. " Don't worry my child. I won't hurt you."

I stared at him like he was crazy before looking away. Why wouldn't he hurt me?. Am a human and he is a blood-sucking vampire who doesn't care how many humans he kills.

" Mmm," he grabbed my chin and forced me to stare right into his blood red eyes that made me shiver in fear.

" Growl!."

Everybody was quiet while I looked away with my face burning up again.

Ferid smiled and began to walk out from the library. " Awe, my little child is hungry. let me cook something for you."

" You can cook Ferid?." Crowley walked beside Ferid and sounded really surprised

" Nope~." He had a big smile on his lips when he said that, and I could imagine plates with burning food in front of me.

" That didn't sound good," I said with a low voice to myself, but of course they heard me.

" Awe, you speak now~." Ferid spinned me around, and it was so fast that I couldn't recognize where I was anymore.

" Ferid, I think you should stop. she doesn't look well."

Ferid stopped, but I was so dizzy that I had to close my eyes and take a few deep breath.

"I couldn't help it, I heard my child talk~."

" Am not your child!."

Ferid pinched my cheek and pulled my cheek hard.

" Ouch!."

I glanced at Ferid while he still pulled my cheek, and he hard a dark smile that I knew would make a small kid cry in fear. " You are in my mansion now, and I don't like that sort of behavior."

" I...neban..ake..te bea hare!." It was hard to talk when he pulled on my cheek like that.

He pulled more on my cheek, and I was scared that my cheek was going to rip up like a piece of paper. " What did you say~?."

I glared at him and didn't say anything, he chuckled and let go of my cheek and patted my head. " Good girl~." And he began to walk again and when we walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was beautiful with white walls, marble floor and diamond door handle. And a big long silver table with 20 beautiful red chairs with silver legs and armrest. He put me down in one of the chairs and walked to the kitchen, while Crowley took the chance to sit in the chair beside me. I glanced at him and pushed my chair to the side to get more distance from him.

He only chuckled and turned his attention to the kitchen.

" This will get interesting, I never seen Ferid use his kitchen ever."

if he wasn't a vampire I would stare at him in surprise and ask him why they had a kitchen if they didn't use it. But I knew better.

" BOOMMM!."

A big explosion came from the kitchen, and the strong wave made me flew out from the chair.

But instead of hitting the hard marble floor or the wall, Crowley caught me and held me up in bride style.

" Are you okay?."

I looked at him and saw he had a serious face and didn't have that usually playful face I use to see him have.

I slowly nodded. " Y..Yeah..." I said in a low voice.

" Haha~!."

We both turned to the kitchen that was cover with black smoke, and in the middle of it stood Ferid cover from head to toe in black, while holding a pan with a big hole.

" Oops~."


	7. Chapter 6

**Luna pov**

What in the world did he try to make?. I never seen anybody explode a whole kitchen by just cooking. I have only seen people like Shinoa and Mitford trying to cook, but started a fire instead.

"What did you try to make?." Asked Crowley while his grip on me tightened.

Ferid giggled while he rubbed off the black dust on his face. " I Tried to fry an egg."

'Fry an egg?!. Good lord, he is worse cook than Shinoa and Mitsuba. I just don't get it how he could make an explosion by fry an egg.

Ferid put down the pan with the big hole and scratched his head. " It was harder than I thought to make human food.'

Crowley glanced at me. " Then why don't you turn her into a vampire?. It would make it much easier for you."

"No!." I jumped out from his arms and tried to run. But I didn't take more than 5 steps before his Crowley's arms were around me again. " Let me go!." He covered my mouth and looked at Ferid.

"Am actually surprise that you haven't turned her yet, what is keeping you?."

Ferid walked over to us and had a serious face. " Lest and Urd wants to meet her in person."

Crowley whistle. " So the king of Germany and king of Russia are coming." He glanced down at me. " Well, its is a big news in the vampire world."

I stared at him like a big question mark. What in the world are they talking about?.

Ferid chuckled and walked over to us with his eyes glued to me.

"What a cute expression." He grabbed a few strings of my hair and played with it between his finger, while his eyes were still on me. " Let me tell you why you are so special." He fished up a picture from his pocket with his other hand and held it in front of my face. I stared at it and saw it was a picture of a beautiful baby with big dark blue eyes staring back at me. I study the picture and froze when I saw the little scar the baby had on its neck, the same scar I had. I stared up at Ferid who had a soft smile on his lips while moving away the hair that hides my scar.

"This picture was taken 16 years ago of my sweet little daughter, a child that was born as a half-blood. " He caressed a finger over my scar while my whole body was shaking violently while I prayed in my head that this was just all a really bad dream.

Crowley let go of me, and backed away while Ferid grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. " does the truth hurt?. " he caressed my hair with his free hand.

"My sweet daughter."

I moved away from him and tried to tell myself that the baby in the picture was not me. Even if it showed the exact same scar, on the exact same place on the neck as my scar.

" No, No, No." I shook my head and tried to see different between me and the picture, but it only made me see the similarity between me and the baby.

Ferid walked over to me and tilted his head to the side with a small smirk on his lips and then he held out his arms.

" Come on give daddy a big hug~."

I shook my head and ran out from the kitchen. No way in hell I would call him daddy, or even see him as my father. My family was with my friends back at the demon army, they are my only family. Sadly I didn't come far before two strong arms were wrapt around me and pulled me into a strong hug.

I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Ferid with a very serious face.

" I don't care if you believe me or not." He caressed my hair gently. " But I will never let you go, my little jewel."


	8. Chapter 7

**Ferid pov**

Her dark blue eyes stared at me with fear and confusion, before she tried to wriggle out from my arms. Like she was a trapped animal trying to get out from its trap.

" Calm down now, my little jewel~."

" Stop, calling me your jewel, my name is Luna."

I chuckled and rubbed my cheek against her. " I know, but to me, you are my precious treasure. I can't wait to turn you into a full blood vampire."

" I don't want to be a vampire, I want to go back home to my frien..mmm!."

I covered her mouth and smiled darkly at her. There was no way I was going to let her go back to the humans who poisoned her mind and made her blind who the real enemy was.

"Now, now. Don't tell lies to you daddy~."

She glared at me while trying to move my hand away from her mouth, but she was just like a human, weak. I don't have anything against that she was weak, that makes her so much cuter.

But the idea of her growing old, finding somebody to share her life with, illness and death, that was a big no. It took me 16 years to find her, and I won't let anything, not even death take her away from me. I could still remember the day when she was newborn, the same day her mother ran away with her.

 ***Flashback***

 **Hospital**

" Ferid Bathory?." A man dressed in a doctor walked into the waiting room that was filled people and looked around.

A smirk appeared on my face before I smiled and walked over to him.

" That's me."

The doctor looked at me and gave me a big smile before shaking my hand.

" Gratulation the delivery was a success, and you got a healthy baby."

I pretended to sigh in relief. " Am so glad, I was worried something wrong was going to happen."

"I can understand the feeling I was worried too when my wife was pregnant with my first born child. I thought I was going to die in worried, while she was in the labor room. But everything was going great." He begins to walk and I walked beside him.

" But let me tell you holing you first newborn baby is the best feeling in the world, you will feel the connection immediately."

"Really?." I said excitedly and glanced behind me to be sure that nobody was following us.

" Yes," he glanced at my uniform and looked to be in deep thought. " I never seen that kind of uniform before, are you in a theatre group?."

I chuckled and pulled in the collar of my uniform. " Yes, I am. I forgot to changes when I got the phone call from you."

The doctor smiled. " Yeah, I didn't have time to changes either when my wife was pregnant. But I must say your costume is amazing you really look like a vampire."

He stops in front of a white door with the number 43. While had his back at me I smirked darkly, and dark aura was around me. It was laughable how easy it was to trick the doctor if only he knew that I was real a vampire.

" Here we are," he turned to me, and the dark aura around me was gone, and I smiled at him happily.

" Thank you." I walked in and saw a sleeping woman with long blond hair laying in a hospital bed, covered in sweat. While holding something wrapped in a fluffy blanket in her arms.

"As you can see, she is very exhausted after the delivery. But she will fully recover after a few hours sleep."

" And my baby?."

The doctor walked over to the bed, and gently moved the women's arms away from the fluffy blanket, and lifted the thing that wrapped in the blanket

" It's a girl." He said with a smile and handed it over to me. And the moment I took it I saw the beautiful thing that made me smile in happiness, a real smile.

In the blanket was my baby staring at me curiously with her big dark blue eyes that made a warm feeling growing inside me.

Which was a big surprise to me, I have been a vampire for many hundreds of years and never felt a thing after I was turned. But now I have this warm feeling growing inside

of me just holding my baby.

And I like it.

" Hi". I said nervously and gently caressed her cheek. And the moment I touched her skin, she started to giggle and grabbed my index finger with her small hands.

" She knows you are her daddy," said the doctor and watched us with a soft smile.

" Remember this moment, Mr. Bathory. Before you know it they will grow up and, find a man to share their life with."

The doctor sighed and looked to be in deep thought.

" Sometimes I wish time could stop so my children will never grow up." He shook his head and walked to the door. " I leave you alone. Call if you need any help."

I stared at the door the doctor walked through and chuckled. Before looked down at my daughter who now was playfully biting my finger with her toothless mouth.

" Awe, what a cutie you are~," I said with a big smile and gently kissed her forehead.

" I will make sure that you will never grow up, and forever be my little girl~."

" Awe, you two look so cute."

I glanced at the bed. " Awe, you are awake, Elen~."

The women in the bed smiled at me, and slowly sat up.

" Am glad you came, it all happened so suddenly, and I didn't have time to call you."

"It's alright you did a really great job." I walked over to her and moved the hair away from her face. " You gave me a beautiful baby."

" Yeah, " she caressed my baby's face and smiled. " She looks like an angel." She turned to me and was going to say something until her eyes landed on my uniform.

" Why are you dressed like that?."

" Its a costume for a play."

Her eyes widen in surprise. " I didn't know you were an actor."

" Just started." I turned my back to her and smirked darkly, finally, i found a woman who could finally give me what I wanted. And now that I finally had the one thing that everybody in the vampire world thought was impossible, I don't need this human anymore. Finally I can end this game, and stop acting like am in love with her.

I felt a small pull on my hair and saw that my little daughter was pulling with a big smile on her face.

I could hear Elen giggle behind me.

" Awe that's so cute. What do you think we should name her?."

" She needs a name that is special as she is. " I said more to myself while tracing my sharp nail against my little girl's neck.

" She's my little jewel. " The moment I said it, I pressed my nail a little harder and cut through my little girl skin and made a small diamond marks on her neck. But what I didn't expect was the smell of her blood, it came like a hit against the chest. Her blood smelled amazing, so amazing that it made my body shake uncontrollably.

" Ferid, are you alright?." Asked Elen and second later I felt her hand on my shoulder.

" Are you sick?. Oh my god, she's bleeding."

I moved my eyes away from my baby and stared at Elen with hungry eyes. She backed away and stared at me with fear all over her face.

"F..Ferid?."

But before she could even blink, I jumped at her and bite her neck.

I needed to stop my thirst for blood before I hurt my daughter. If I knew that her blood was going to start my thirst, I would have bottles with blood. But I didn't, and Elen's blood wasn't enough.

I pulled out my fangs out from her neck and watched her fall down to the floor, while she stared at me with weak eyes.

"You're a vampire."

I smirked at her while trying to hold back my thirst that was still burning in my throat.

" You are a stupid human you were so easy to lure into my little game."

" Game?. " she glared at me. " You used me!."

" Of course I did. Did you really think I was in love with you?. That I was your prince charming, you have been waiting for?."

I bent down and grabbed her chin. " But I should thank you. You gave me the one thing that the other women I tricked couldn't give me." I gently smiled at my daughter who looked at us with big eyes.

" You gave me a child."

" What are you going to do to her?."

I glared at her and let go of her chin. " Don't worry I can't turn her into a vampire yet. I have to wait a few years, so she is strong enough to turn into a vampire.

" No, no!. You can't do that to her!."

" Oh yes, I can~." The pain in my throat got stronger, and I quickly handed my daughter to her.

" But because you are her mother, I let you live a few minutes longer." I stood up and walked to the door. " I am soon back for her and don't think about going anywhere with her. If you do, I make sure you get a painful death~."

I left her room and quickly walked through the hospital while holding my thirst. Lucky for me there were hundreds of people out in the street that I could drink blood from, and nobody would think twice why they died. If only I knew that Elen had the backbone to really run away with my child and hide her from me.

 *******End of flashback***

I lifted her up in my arms and walked back to the kitchen.

" Now let's see if I have something else that you can eat~."

Crowley who stood at the door to the kitchen tiled his head to the side.

" But you just destroyed the kitchen."

" I have some finish food in the fridge~."

" And why didn't you take the finished food for her at the beginning?." He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

" Because I wanted to cook for my little girl~."


	9. Chapter 8

**Luna pov**

This is bad I thought to myself while looking around the destroyed kitchen while Ferid took out the food he had in the refrigerator. Well more like dessert, because he filled the whole table with different kind of cakes, with chocolate, fruits, berries, and cream. But that wasn't the thing that worried me, definitely not. What worried me was that he wanted to turn me into a vampire, a full blood vampire. I had to thank my lucky star that's he didn't do it right now, but its just a matter of time before he does. And I must find a way out of here before it's too late.

"Growl!." My stomach begins to growl again but much louder than before, and it just made Ferid smile grow bigger.

"Dig in my little jewel, eat as much as you want.~." He said while sitting in the chair in front of me and stared at me with interest. But I just sat there staring at him without even touching the dessert that was in front me. After a while of not touching the dessert Ferid smile died down, and he looked really disappointed while pushing on of the plate with a cake over to me.

" Come on, eat~." He said with a sweet dangerous voice, that reminded of a villain from a movie that scared me when i was little.

I gulped loudly and opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

" I don't think that is really food Ferid, don't you have anything like rice, vegetables or meat?." Asked Crowley who stood behind me and stared at all the cakes and sweets that was on the table. " But I can't say am surprised to see that you have these much sweets. Everybody knows that you lure kids into your house and traded sweets and food for their blood."

' What!?.' I stared at Crowley who looked to be in deep thoughts with his hand under his chin.

" By the way, what are you doing with the kids afterward?."

Ferid chuckled. " I put them in my collection of course~."

Crowley raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

" Collection?."

Ferid had a proud smile on his face. " Yes, I only collect beautiful kids. And I can't see them grow up and get ugly. So I only do what natural, I kill them and make sure that they never lose their beauty~."

I gasped in horror and quickly moved away from the table. Ferid stared at me with his head tilted and looked confused.

"What's the matter my little jewel?~."

I pointed at him. " You kill innocence children."

He just struggled his shoulder like it was not a big of a deal.

" Everybody needs a hobby. I just happened to like to collect beautiful children~."

Crowley shook his head. " Does the queen know about this?."

"Yes, I do." Said a sharp voice beside me, and made me jump in surprise. Right beside me stood a pretty pink haired vampire staring at me with her red eyes.

I gulped loudly and took a few steps back to make some space between us.

"Ahh, Krul. Have you forgot your manner, you can't just walk in somebodies house. You have to knock first~." Ferid appeared right behind me and wrapped his arms around me. " Why are you here?~."

Krul smiled and crossed her arms. " I wanted to see you daughter." Next second she appeared right in front of me with a big smile and stars in her eyes. " She's so beautiful."

"Eh?." I blinked a few times and didn't know what to say.

Ferid arms around me tightened. " She is, isn't she. She is my beautiful daughter~."

Krul glared at him and sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen and looked at the cakes and desserts that were on the table.

" Are you trying to make her eat all this?. You need to give her proper food." She smirked. " How about we go to the palace?. We have proper food for her there." Her eyes turned to me.

" Would you like that, doll?."

My stomach begins to growl again, and I couldn't help to blush in embarrassment.

Krul chuckled and clapped her hands together. " I take that as a yes."

"Hold on now, " said Ferid with a very serious tone. " As her father, I have to decline your offer, she just got here, and it took me 16 years to find her."

" Are you scared that she will disappear if you let her out of your house?." Krul laugh. " I never thought I would see you get so overprotective over someone." She glanced at the door, and I follow her face to see a blond haired vampire with blue eyes who glared at me with a mix of hate and interest. For some reason, I had a feeling that I had seen him before I just couldn't remember where.

" Isn't she beautiful, Mika?." Asked Krul and the blond haired vampire looked away.

 **Mika pov**

" Isn't she beautiful?." Asked Krul and I looked away with crossed arms. I didn't want to admit it, but the girl who Ferid had in his arms was really beautiful with her silver/white hair and her dark blue eyes.

But I had to push that thought back, the only reason I agreed to come along was because I wanted to ask the girl about Yuu. But I didn't know she was a half vampire and Ferid daughter. Krul was the one who told me, and I was surprised to even hear that somebody could be born as a half vampire. Nowhere in any book of the vampire history did mention that anybody was born as a half-blood, which mean she is the first one.

I glanced at Ferid who had his arms wrapped around her protectively, and that was a sign that it was going to be hard to talk to her. I somehow have to figure out how to talk to her without him or anybody else around. But how can I do that?."

I sigh heavily and tried to figure about how to talk to her without everybody around when I loud noise was heard, and everybody stared at the girl whose face was in a deep shade of red. Just seeing her face so red made me smile a little and watched her with soft eyes. Such a beautiful girl, looking so cute with red cheeks. My eyes widen, and I hit my face hard and shook my head. Why do I have these thoughts?.

I didn't have any of this thoughts since I turned into a half-vampire, but why do I have this warm feeling growing inside my chest?.

 **Luna pov**

I could feel my face heated up while I tried to hide my face by looking down. But it didn't help so much. I could hear Ferid and Krul make an 'Awe' sound like they found something very cute.

" Awe, she's so cute when she blushes." Said Krul and appeared right before me. "Let's go to the palace and get you something to eat."

" Again, Krul. we decline your offer." Said Ferid and moved away with me in his arms.

" I didn't ask you," said Krul and grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to her, while Ferid grabbed my other arm. I looked at both of them and saw the glaring at each other with hard eyes while having a creepy smile on their face.

" She's my daughter." Ferid pulled me to him.

" She needs a proper meal." Said Krul and pulled me to her.

"Tsk, " Ferid pulled me back to him and grabbed my chin. " She's staying here."

Krul narrows her eyes and pulled harder on my other arm, which made me whine in pain.

" Have you forgot that am stronger than you, Ferid?."

Ferid growled and pulled more on my other arm, and this time I whined louder.

" Ahh, stop it. Are you two trying to tear off my arms?!."

They both let go of my arms like they just got burned and stared at me with worried eyes. But it only lasted for a few seconds before they both glared at each other again and argued. I sigh and wrapped my arms around my stomach while watching them arguing. while I had a small feeling that this craziness has just begun.


	10. Chapter 9

**A week later**

 **Luna pov**

"Jewel, come out come out where ever you are." Singed Ferid while looking around the mansion. A week has already gone by, but it felt like freaking months for me. Ever since the first day I come here, everybody wants to dress me up like a doll or play their sick game of hiding and seek. Like right now, Ferid, Krul, Crowley, Horn, and chess was looking for me in the mansion. And this time I was at the one place I haven't been on, the roof.

I know they will find me eventually, but I just want a few minutes of alone time. I haven't got time for myself since I woke up here and I mean it, I mostly spend the day running and hiding from them. Or being dragged or caring through the vampire city. During the night am wide awake because somebody is in the room watching me sleep. Creepy as hell.

I sigh heavily and rested my head against my knees, and relaxed for a second. I was so exhausted, my whole body was in pain after all the running, and lack of sleep.

" When will this nightmare end, " asked myself and pulled on the red dress Krul forced me to wear over my legs, and rubbed my sleepy eyes.

Just this morning the whole nightmare started earlier than usual when Krul just ran in and took me to her place and just dressed me up in this dress she got. And I was so tired that I couldn't even stand up straight, or remember what my name was. I even forgot the whole situation I was in, which Krul took full advantage of and put me in this red dress that had black and white ribbons with black lace. It was beautiful, but it sat really tight against my chest and stomach And made it hard for me to breath properly. I wish I could change to something more comfortable, but the only clothes I could find was all the dresses they want to put me in and which I don't want to wear.

I rubbed my eyes when i felt them get heavier and made a big yawn.

" Here you are."

" AHHH!." I jumped up in surprise and almost fell down from the roof, before looking behind me to see Ferid standing there with a big smile on his face

" Awe, did I scare you?~."

" Yes, you did. " I put a hand over my beating heart and took deep breaths to calm it down. Ferid watched me with interest before lifting me up in his arms and jumped down from the roof without even giving me a warning.

"Ehhh!." I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, in fear of falling off, while Ferid laughed happily.

" Awe, you are so cute~."

I glared at him and hit his head hard when he finally landed down at the ground.

" Warn me next time."

" But you look so cute when you are scared~."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground and back at Ferid. " Can you put me down now?"

" Hm…" He glanced away and looked to be in deep thoughts, before smiling back to me. " No."

I sigh heavily while he walked back into the mansion, and almost directly, all the other vampire appeared in front of us before I even could blink.

" Awe, you found her. I was hoping to find her before you Ferid." Said Krul and narrow her eyes at Ferid, before smiling at me. " Guess what I found, Luna." She pulled out a hair diadem with a big black ribbon on the side with a red rose, that matched perfectly with the dress I was wearing.

She put it on my head before I even could say anything and smiled proudly.

" Awe, you look so good with it too. " She stopped and looked at me in deep thoughts. " I wonder if you look good in pink too."

Chess nodded. "I was wondering that too, but I never got the chance to try her in one of the pink dresses I got for her."

I could feel my whole body shiver by the thought of more dresses and pressed myself against Ferid even if my mind was screaming to get away from him.

 **Ferid pov**

I could feel my little jewel pressing against me while Krul, horn, and Chess was talking about dressing her more dresses, and feel how her body begin to shake. Normally i would think that was adorable, but I didn't for some reason. Instead, I had this weird feeling that made me want to hold her close and make her feel safe. And that is not the only thing that has changed about me these past few days. Every day I feel new feeling grow inside of me, feelings I have been missing for years. But I only feel it when am around my little jewel, when am around other kids I don't feel anything.

Maybe its that father and child bond that I have read so much about?. But those where books for the first time human parents, is it the same for creatures like me?.

While I was in deep thought, I feel my little jewel leave my arms and looked up in surprise to see Krul and the other women walk away with her to the direction to the big bathroom in my mansion.

" I have never seen you so out of it before." Said Crowley and appeared in front of me and study me with narrow eyes. " But you have been acting weird when you are with Luna."

I glanced at him and smiled. " Is it that visible?."

He sighs. " Now you are acting like the weird Ferid I have known for years." He glanced at the direction Krul and the other took my jewel and looked to be in deep thoughts. After a while, he turned back to me. " So, when are you going to tell me about yours and that human Guren's plan is about?."

A smirk grew on my face, and I moved closer to him. " In three days we are going to put our plan into action. And you and I will take down the queen, to lure the council here to Japan."


	11. Chapter 10

**Ferid pov**

Crowley stared at me a little surprise, and before he could open his mouth to ask me more, the door to my mansion opened, and Mika and two other vampire guards walked in.

One of them who had dark purple hair, who I think his name was Lacus bowed to us and was the first one to talk.

"Lord Bathory we have a problem, we just got news that Lucal Wesker and Mel Stefano has just been killed by the demon army."

I narrow my eyes and held back a smile. " Oh really?."

Lacus nodded. " I don't know how the humans figure out where their position where, but we now lost two nobles we have out on the field."

"Yeah, that is really sad," I said without feeling any remorse and glanced at Crowley.

" Crowley, go and get the Queen and the others, I think they need to hear it too."

He only gave a small nodded and used his speed to get Krul and the other, while I turned to Mika who was standing quiet behind Lacus.

" Do we have any information from our other groups that are out there?."

Mika glanced at me with no interest and turned to look away from me while Lacus begin to speak.

" We have contacted all of them, and so far the humans haven't got to them yet."

" That's good to hear." Said Krul who appeared behind me while holding a tight grip around my little jewels wrist. " What happened to the life stocks that Lucal and Mel had with them?."

" The humans took them."

Krul face hardened. " Tsk, idiots. I should have known that they couldn't survive out there for a day, now we have lost more livestocks. If this keeps on, we won't have enough lifestocks to collect blood for every vampire."

" Is it really that bad?." I ask innocence, but her eyes glared at me and before even I knew what happened. She hit me right in the face, and made me flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall hard.

" Don't act innocent Ferid, you are the problem that we don't have so many humans anymore. Because of your bad habit to kill all the kids."

I slowly sat up and saw how my little jewel eyes widen and looked between me and Krul in surprise, while I giggled amused.

" What can I say, just hearing kids scream is music to my ears.."

I stopped talking when I say how my little jewel stared at me in fear and hate, and immediately regret saying that. Usually, i wouldn't care if kids feared me or hated me, it just made me more excited. But I didn't get excited when my little jewel looked at me like that.

" One of these days I will kill you Ferid." Said Krul with a chilling voice and woke me up from my deep thought. " Go and send out more vampires out in the field."

I pushed myself up and bowed.

" As you wish my queen."

 **Luna pov**

Krul glared at Ferid with hard eyes before turning to me with a happy smile on her face and pulled me into a hard hug.

"Let's go to my place, doll. We never got to see you in a pink dress~."

I froze when she said that, and sigh heavily. I was actually happy when Crowley came and told them that some guards had some news they wanted to tell. And that made Krul, and the other turn their attention to that instead of me, which made me really happy inside. But too bad that Krul didn't forget completely about the pink dress.

"Hold on now." Said Ferid who appeared behind me and lifted me up from Krul strong hug. " Shouldn't you prepare all the other soldiers about the situation?. If the humans really killed two nobles, then they are much stronger than we thought."

Krul glared at him for a long while. " You should work to Ferid, send out some of your troops and yourself out in the field. We have let the humans go free far too long."

Ferid smiled. " Oh, I will." His eyes turned to the blond haired vampire who I remember his name was Mika and the other two who was with him. " You three, I want you to look after my little jewel here."

He patted my head like I was a dog while walked over to them with a dark face that would scare kids to death. " And if you try anything on my little jewel, I will personally kill you."

I shivered when i heard his voice, and glanced at Mika and the other and saw a small trace of fear on their faces before they bowed to Ferid.

 **Mika pov**

" Yes, lord Bathory." Said Lacus and Rene at the same time while I kept my head down and tried hid how much Ferid scared me for the moment.

He usually was happy and playful in his creepy mysterious way, that irritated me so much. But now he was serious and didn't have any trace of playfulness in his voice.

" Good," I heard Ferid said, and I glanced up at him to see him looking at the girl in his arms with a big smile on his face.

"Daddy must go, jewel. But you will be safe here." He was talking to her like she was a 5 year old or something, and she glared at him and turned her face away from him without saying anything.

Ferid chuckled and put her down and turned to Krul and the other with his usual smile that I was used to see. But before he could say anything, Krul grabbed his ear and looked really annoyed.

" This time I will keep an eye on you."

Ferid laughed amused while he stood with his head down because of Krul. " Don't tell me you are still mad about that incident with the council?~."

She glared at him with glowing eyes and pulled his head more to the ground.

" You humiliated me in front of the whole council, and Lest is still rubbing it in my face. And I won't have it a second time." She said with a loud growl while dragging him with her out from the mansion, and I couldn't help to smile a little because it looked so funny while Crowley and the two other vampires follow after them.

After the door closed, Lacus stood straight up and looked at the door with crossed arms.

" The queen is really mad."

"Of course she is, we have lost two nobles and many of our livestock. If we don't get serious, the humans maybe will win." Said Rene and also stood straight up and turned his eyes at the door.

"Tsk," Lacus put his hands behind his head. " Can't believe we let the weak humans get so far." He turned to me. " Don't you think so too, Mika?."

I didn't say anything, I only glared at him and was going to turn my attention to the girl, until I realize a small difference.

" Where is the girl?."

Both Lacus and Rene turned around in surprise and stared at the empty spot the girl was a second ago and looked around.

" She couldn't have come far," said Lacus and looked up at the stairs with narrow eyes. "Let's search around the house and find her fast as possible I look upstairs." Was the last thing he said before running up the stairs.

Rene just walked down one of the halls without even saying anything, and it didn't surprise me at all. He was closer to Lacus, but he didn't like to talk to me which I didn't mind at all.

I turned around and walked down the other hall that I was very familiar with. Back when i was still was human and when my whole family was still alive. I would walk down this hall with Ferid who gave me gifts in exchange for blood. Even if years have passed it still looked the same, shiny armors, old paintings, and thick curtains that covered the windows.

I sigh heavily I looked behind every curtain hoping to find the girl hiding behind them, but she wasn't there. I continued to walk down the hall and looked behind things that were big enough for the girl to hide behind, but she wasn't there either.

"Where can she be?." I asked myself and hoped that Lacus and Rene didn't find her before I could have a privet talk to her. I need to ask her about Yuu. The moment I thought about his name I stop in my track and stared up at the ceiling. " Yuu."

 **Luna pov**

"Okay, that was too easy," I said to myself after I watched the three vampires walk away to search for me, and walked out from my hiding spot behind the curtains near the stairs. I didn't actually have a plan I just wanted to have an alone time to breathe. I have already been chasing around by Ferid and the others and dressed up like a doll for days, and I don't want to be chased again but by three other vampires. So the moment Ferid and the other walked out from the mansion and closed the door behind them, I directly hide when the three vampires turned their back at me. I thought they would find me as fast as Ferid and the other did, I mean they would find me in a second if we were in the same room. But these three didn't, maybe because they weren't in Noble level.

After making sure that all the three vampires were gone, I walked out from my hiding and sat down on the ground and breathed out and leaned against the wall, to just take a few seconds of rest. But I couldn't help to glance at the direction where the blond-haired vampire, who I think his name was Mika was walking.

I know from last time I saw him, which was a few days ago, that I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where.

Now that I had time to think, I tried to think where I had seen him.

I thought for a long while until I remember the last mission I was before Ferid took me here, and gasped. He was the vampire that Yuu said was his family, even when Guren tried to force him to kill Mika.

When I relive that, I quickly stood up on my feet and ran down the hall that Mika was walking down and tried to find him. Lucky for me he was just father down the hall and looked busy looking behind curtains and other stuff he maybe thought I would hide behind.

"Where can she be?."He asked out loud before looking up at the ceiling in deep thought.

" Yuu."

I hesitated for a second before I begin to speak.

" Yuu is your family, isn't he?."

He jumped up in surprise and turned around and stared at me with wide eyes. He didn't know i was standing behind him.

I looked at him with sad eyes.

" He is, isn't he?."


	12. Chapter 11

**Mika pov**

I stared at the girl who looked at me with sad eyes and didn't know what to say. Just seeing her so sad somehow made me feel guilty for some reason. But why?. She asked me if Yuu is my family and I could easily say that Yuu definitely is my family and she and the humans are using him. But seeing her tired dark blue eyes looking so sad just made me shut my mouth, and hold back all the mean things I wanted to say to her.

It didn't help either to see her dress in a very beautiful red dress, with a big black bow, with a small rose on her head. It made her look more beautiful like a porcelain doll than a living person.

I didn't realize that I was staring at her for a very long time until she coughed against her hand and tilted her head to the side.

" I will take your silence as a yes then," she glanced over her shoulder and motion me to follow her. " If you don't mind, I want to have a little talk to you."

I blinked in surprise and follow her to a big door that was father down the hall and follow her into a big library filled with millions of books. She closed the door behind me and locked it, and breathed out in relief. Before taking off the blackbow on her head, that apparently was on a diadem and throws it across the room and sat down heavily in one of the couches in the library. She looked very exhausted like she hasn't had a good night sleep for days or even time to relax.

" Tired?." I asked with a calm voice and sat down on the other couch in front of the other.

She glanced at me, while grabbing one of the pillows and hugged it tightly in her arms.

" Very, the vampires haven't given me a time rest since they took me here." Her arms tightened more around the pillow, but she gave me a small smile. " But let's not talk about me, I guess you have some questions about Yuu right?."

" Well, you humans are using him."

" Not me," said the girl, shaking her head. " I didn't know anything of that creature that was inside Yuu, but the demon army may be using him." She turned her eyes to the floor. " But you can believe what you want words is not enough to make you believe me."

I could only stare at her knowing what she said was true. It's hard to believe anybody with just words, but just looking at her made me believe her for some reason.

" I want to save Yuu from the humans."

Her eyes widen a little. " And how do you plan to do that?."

" Do you know a way into their base?."

Her face turned into shock, and she quickly shook her head.

" No, no. You can't just waltz in there, its suicide. "

" I need to save Yuu."

" By walking into a base with over thousands of soldiers?. You won't survive a minute in there, even if you survive. They would just capture you and use you has an experiment."

I sigh and glared at her. " Than what should I do?."

" I don't know, but you can't walk into the base where the security is high." She looked away for a second before turning back to me. " But where will you take Yuu when you get him?. Are you going to take him here to the vampire base?."

I shook my head. " No, I will take him far away from humans and vampire."

"Hmm.." She stared at me for a long while before giving me a small nod. "I wish you luck then, Yuu isn't the easiest person to handle." She chuckled like she remembers a funny memory. " He doesn't listen to anybody."

" I guess he has given you lots of trouble," I said with a small smile.

" A lot," laughed the girl, before looking away with a sad smile. " He didn't have any patience at all. All he wanted was to be a soldier as fast as possible and kill vampires. But he didn't even know how to use a weapon."

She smiled at me. " You know, for a half-vampire, you are really nice to talk to."

" The same goes to you," I said with a small smile, that quickly disappeared. " Did you know you were born as a half vampire?."

She shook her head. " No, I was left at an orphanage when I was just a few days old. I never knew who my parents where." She scratched her neck, where a small mark was visible. " And I wouldn't believe Ferid either if it wasn't for this mark."

" I feel sorry for you for being Ferid daughter. he is a monster." I looked away and tighten my hands together hard. " He killed my whole family when we tried to escape.

The girl gasped in surprise and put a hand over her mouth, while tears begin to build in her eyes. " Oh, no."

" Yuu is the only one I have left, and I don't want anybody to use him," I said without realizing that she was not sitting in the couch anymore until I felt her arms Wrap around me and pulled me into a warm hug.

My eye widens while my heart beat so fast I thought it was going to jump out from my chest. Which is weird my heart hasn't beat this fast since I become a half vampire, but it felt good.

" I know nothing I say will make up for what Ferid did to your family, but I can only say am deeply sorry." She said with a gentle voice and caressed my hair.

Her warmth and kindness washed over me, and it was a great feeling, and I wished she could hold me like this forever. I wrapped my arms around her and tightened the hug and heard her beating heart beating calmly in my ears.

Could hugs feel this good?.

 **Luna pov**

His whole body relaxed while I ran my hand through his soft hair. He reminded me of a little child who hasn't had a warm hug for a long time or close human contact. I glanced down at his face that was much more relaxed than before, instead of the serious face he had the minute he walked into this place, that made him look older than he really is.

Maybe because he had to be serious all the time, so the other vampire won't look at him as weak or show any weakness around them. I have heard many vampires during missions how the laughed at kids who cried in fear, maybe that was something that happened to Mika when he becomes a half vampire. That he had to learn how to not be looked down from the other vampires, and at the same time get stronger to save his only family that was left in the world. And at the same time be around the person who killed his other family members, Ferid.

I stopped caressing his hair and sigh heavily when i thought about the horrible true who I was blood-related too.

" Do you hate me because am his daughter?." The question just jumped out from my mouth before I even realize what I said, and Mika's eyes flew right up and stared at me with his sky blue eyes. But he didn't say anything for a long while until he looked down at the ground like he was ashamed.

" I did the first time I heard about you, but not anymore. I thought you would be just like Ferid, a sick psychopath who trick others into a sick game that only leaves to death." His arms around me tightened while he buried his face against me.

" You are nice." He glanced up at me. " Promise you won't tell anybody that I was nice to you, especially Ferid. He always tries to get under my skin."

I smiled and pretended that I sealed my lips. " My lips are sealed."

Mika chuckled, before letting go of me and leaned back in the couch, and had his eyes on the roof. " I wonder what Yuu is doing right. Now?."

" I have a few ideas what he is doing," I said while walking back to the couch and sat down.

Mika stared at me. " Really?. What do you think he is doing?."

I thought for a second and held up a finger.

" Either he is talking to one of our general to be out in the field again, or he is still in the hospital, or he is out on a mission. "

I looked down with sad eyes.

" You don't think they will come and save you?." Asked Mika and tilled his head.

I laughed a little. "It's possible that Yuu has already tried to talk to our general to save me.

But I know how it works in the demon army, they wouldn't send any soldiers to the vampire city just for one person's sake. And because Yuu and the other almost didn't make it through the last mission, its highly possible that our general is turning down their request." I wrapped my arms around my legs and pressed my face against my knees. " But I wish there was a way for me to escape before the two nobles come here."

" You mean the second progenitor king of Russia, and the third progenitor the king of Germany?."

I nodded and looked at him. " Do you know them?."

He shook his head. " No, I have only heard rumors about them, and one time saw them during one of the council meetings through videoconference. Krul doesn't like the third, progenitor Lest. Apparently, those two doesn't get along so well."

"And the second?."

He shrugged his shoulder. " I don't know. I never saw his face, and the rumors about him are very small. Apparently, all the vampires respect him more than any other progenitor. But I know he is very strong, way stronger than Krul and the others."

I gulped loudly." I don't like the sound of that." I shivered by the thought of meeting those two until a question appeared in my head.

" What about the first?."

" Huh?."

" Isn't there a first progenitor, if the king of Russia is the second."

Mika thought for a second. " Paper says that he disappeared many years ago, Krul and the second was one of the few who last saw him. But nobody knows what happened to the fi…"

" Knock, Knock."

Both me and Mika turned to the door and saw the handle moving.

" This door is locked," said a voice that sounded familiar but I didn't know who it belonged to.

" Its Lacus," Said Mika while standing up and glanced at me, and held his hand at me to tell me to stay. " Don't move.

I glanced at the door and back at Mika before giving a small nod, and watched him walk over to the door and opened it. And behind there stood the two vampires who were with him out in the hall.

" Ahh, thank you, Mika." Said the one with the purple hair before his red eyes landed on me.

" Oh good, you found her." He walked over to me and stared at me with a big smirk on his face.

" I was worried that Ferid little treasure escaped from us." He grabbed a few strings of my hair and held it against his lips while staring at me. " The rumors where true, she is a beauty."

What sort of rumor are the vampires talking about me? I thought to myself while pulling my hair out from the vampire's hand, and glared at him.

" Watch it Lacus, Ferid wouldn't like if you touched his little treasure." Mika appeared beside Lacus, with an emotionless expression. " We are only here to make sure nothing happens to her, or that she has a chance to escape."

Lacus sigh but still had the smirk on his lips. " Alright, Alright. But you have to admit she is very beautiful."

Mika glanced at him before walking over to the window and stood there.

Lacus chuckled and leaned closer to my face, and I instinct moved away from him. " I have a feeling we will have so much fun together, Jewel."

" My name is not Jewel, its Luna!." I said annoyed and had a feeling that I would have a few crazy days with these people. I just hope I can sleep without anybody watching me like a creep.


End file.
